


ONE BITE

by KATNEET



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATNEET/pseuds/KATNEET





	1. Chapter 1

一小口

Pricefieldchase

 

第一话：受害者是谁？

 

Max side

 

回过神来的时候，我正在咀嚼一块肉。

我无法尝出这块肉的实际味道，但我能闻到它的血腥味，它满足了我的空腹感。我艰难地把嘴里那块咽下去了，低头一看，吓得手一抖，肉被我抛了出去。我发出一声尖叫，准确的说这不算是所谓的“尖叫”，更好的形容是“嘶吼”。如同死亡金属乐队主唱会发出的那种声响。这可真酷，麦克斯，你根本都不用练习就能喊出斯德哥尔摩派的黑嗓！

现在不是佩服自己的好时机，麦克斯！我会发出这种声音才奇怪吧！况且我刚才吃的是一块生肉。

生！肉！

我蹲下身想确认一下那块肉是否新鲜，呃，我是说，我也不是没吃过鱼生一类的东西吧，我得知道我今晚的约会场所是不是在洗手间。我的肢体行动很不协调，动作异常迟缓，我想可能是睡懵了。我还是做到了，因为我直接摔倒在地上，半边脸贴在地面上，眼前正是那块啃食了一半的肉。首先，这块肉很新鲜，血淋淋的那种新鲜，从什么的身体上刚挖下来的……看起来像……呕呕呕！！！这根本不是新不新鲜的问题！！！太恶心了，我应该马上吐出来，我要感到反胃才对，可是我没有任何正常的生理反应，反而变得更加饥饿了。

麦克斯，冷静点。没事的，不要急，你没有疯，你也没有在做梦，还不是时候。

我战战兢兢地从地上爬起来，端详起自己的双手，上面有血迹，这是当然的。还破了皮，没什么大碍。我的一只鞋子不翼而飞。牛仔裤，帽衫……不，等等，我只穿了一件帽衫？为什么？我的背包呢？我的手机呢？还有我最心爱的宝丽来呢？！

大事不妙！我弄丢什么也不能弄丢我的相机啊！

我更是注意到了我胸口有两个黑点——两个破洞。

我现在迫切想了解我是以什么样的姿态站在这里的，我必须得找一面镜子。我现在所在的位置目测是一间小型员工休息室，地面上是零散的碎纸，散乱的桌椅，一本今年的日历，上面印着一些生活用品的照片，2017年10月份。除此之外，还有一部锈迹斑斑无法再使用的咖啡机。休息室里应该会内置一间洗手间，我很快就找到了，它被一张桌子堵住了。是谁那么不走心在洗手间门口放遮挡物？我千辛万苦地爬上桌子穿过去，快一点开机，我的身体，你今天缓存过于长啦！

我终于打开了洗手间的门，这儿不比休息室干净多少，墙壁上甚至有血手印，每一格的厕所门都坏了，除了被锁上的最后一格。

这是在闹哪出？我误闯入了凶杀剧组现场？

我记得……我明明……在哪来着？我清醒过来之前是在哪里？我想去洗把脸，我凑近洗手台，再一次发出嘶吼声，因为我看清了自己现在的模样。我手头急需一个武器，如果世界末日来了，我会使用的武器，用来做什么？

——用来打死我这种生物。

嘿，麦克斯·考尔菲德，你瞧瞧，你看起来像一只丧尸。翻白的眼，蓝眼睛不再有光芒，几乎只能看到眼白；嘴角的血，右边的嘴唇有些溃烂，似乎被什么东西咬过；我的胸口上那两个洞，很明显是两个弹孔。

我怔愣了几秒钟，往后退了两步。

好吧……好吧。承认吧，麦克斯。你已经死了，某种意义上——死了，却又复活了。

从我没有正常的感官和被射中心脏——子弹甚至可能还在里面——都不会死的种种迹象表现，我，麦克斯·考尔菲德，就是一只货真价实的……丧尸。

我想念我的宝利来。对，虽然难以启齿，也不算什么大不了的事，此时此刻，我真的很想来一张自拍。

我手边没有电脑和手机，不然我可以上网Google一下“当我发现自己变成了丧尸该做什么？”、“有没有人跟我一样突然发现自己是丧尸，我急需交流一下心得。”极有可能搜到一些“阿卡迪亚湾某地还有人类幸存者，有丧尸组团猎杀吗？”

打住你乱七八糟的想法，丧尸不会用电脑的，醒醒吧！如果你不是世界上第一只丧尸，你就永远没有机会去当死宅低头族了。

我游荡着回到了办公室，生气地推开了桌子，至少我的力气足够大。我也懒得去确认洗手间的最后一扇门，里面或许有个可怜的伙计。很明显，对方可能选择了自我了断，他没有撑过来。这是电影里常有的情节，我猜的。

总而言之，我是个丧尸，我有自我意识，但我的肢体动作跟不上我的大脑活动。我不由得想，难道所有的丧尸都是这样的吗？更悲哀的是我无法发出人类的语言，即使我很想讲话。最糟糕的情况是，我可能会在有意识的情况下，被人类干掉——如果还有人类的话。

我不能坐以待毙，即使我已经被枪毙过几次了。不过转念一想，我既然是一只丧尸，我就可以不顾任何人的眼光尽情破坏一切、狂喜乱舞、发疯，没有人会指责我，注意我。

清醒一点！麦克斯，这一点也不好笑！

我决定先梳理一下现在已知的情报，却发现少得可怜。我的记忆被完全删了档，会不会重启读档我也不清楚。我记得我叫麦克斯·考尔菲德，我喜欢摄影，用一台宝丽来相机。除此之外，我完全没有任何记忆了。我生前是个怎样的人？我的父母、朋友、恋人、还有宠物之类的，现在都怎么样了？他们又是谁？他们也变成了丧尸吗？

我到底是怎么死的？

我大概是个倒霉蛋，莫名其妙变成了末日受害者之一。

找不回自己相关的一切让我很烦躁，这是我目前最关心的事情，仅次于找回我的相机。

还是先查清楚自己的所在地再做打算吧。我尝试着去拧开休息室的门把，这点我还是能做到的……好吧，不行，我的手指没办法按照我的意识行动，至少没那么快。我要哭了，这意味着我可能再也拿不起相机。加油，麦克斯，你能做到的，你只是需要再练习一下。当我握紧了拳头再松开，重复了几次之后，我掌握了诀窍，决定再去开门，我把锁拧开了。

就在这会儿，我听到了脚步声，接着，门把开始转动。

我以最快的速度钻进了桌子底下，我在发抖——并没有，我认为自己此刻应该要瑟瑟发抖。我没有恐惧的情绪，但我清楚不能遇到一个不知情的人类。

我瞅见一个高挑的身影走了进来，他穿着一双有抓痕的皮靴，打了补丁的牛仔裤。对方走路的姿态很正常，糟了，真的是个人类。我要装死！我必须得装死！不然我会被对方杀掉！哦，见鬼！我没法合上自己的眼睛。这太不公平了，我想装死都做不到！

“爸爸？”那个人发出小声的疑问，听声音是位女士，她正一步一步地接近我，她注意到我只需要几秒钟，因为我就在她的脚下。

她惊恐地喊了一声，手枪走火打中了我的脸旁边的地板上，冒着烟。哇哦，超险，看来是个不把枪支管理法当回事的女士。别这样，行吗？我跟你无冤无仇，你没必要理我的，你就不能当我是一具尸体吗？结果她不小心撞倒了身后的椅子，踩到了我刚才丢出去的肉滑倒了。同时滑过来的，还有她手持的那把左轮手枪。

等她站起来后，她的枪已经在我手上了。

好吧，这可以被评选为年度最佳场面之一了。

犹豫之际，我不打算说话。因为我的语言在她听来肯定是骇人的。这可不是猫咪炸毛时发出的那种惹人怜爱的声音，我只会加快她挥动手中那个带钉子的球棒的速度，甚至她可能多捶我两下。

我的肚子，非常不合时宜地发出了声音。我不再去看她——她是个年轻的女士，很漂亮，染了一头惹眼的蓝头发——张口咬住了枪支。它很硬，很难啃，我就算把牙齿咬断也吃不下它。但我无法制止我此刻的行为，就像毒瘾犯了。

她看到了我，原本惊恐的神情变成了愕然。哦，该死的。我更加想念我的宝利来了。她这种惊讶地瞪圆双眼的小表情真可爱。让我不禁丢下了枪，向她爬了过去。

我想咬她一口，就那么……一小口。

“……麦克斯！？”

 

Chloe side

 

“操！”我破口大骂一声，拼命地蹬起脚，想挣脱抓住我裤腿不放的丧尸。我一脚踹到了它的脸上，我听到了骨头断裂的声音，但它依然没有停止进攻。妈的！我绝对不能成为这种生物！

“有人跟你说过……你他妈真的长得海儿丑吗！”我掏出了枪，赏了它一发子弹。这下，随着它的后脑勺开了花，它彻底咽了气。

我急忙检查我的右腿，没有受伤，多亏了我的牛仔裤的防护。这是我从瑞雯二手店淘来的“好货”，那里一个月前就被洗劫一空了。

我捡起掉落的旅行包，里面装着我刚才花了几小时搜刮来的食物和水。我这次的收获不小，我在超市大门的角落捡到了一根狼牙棒，看来是有人类曾经呆在这里。我刚才要是速度再快一点，就能像棒球选手一样打出一个漂亮的全垒打，将丧尸的脑袋打飞。

那可太酷了，有机会还真想尝试一下。

我在一个小型超市里面，这里是阿卡迪亚湾最后一个值得探索的地方了。自从丧尸突然出现，它就像传染病一样，仅仅在一周之内感染了阿卡迪亚湾的大部分人类。阿卡迪亚湾的人口本来就不多，我想现在用手指算一下就知道还剩多少正常人了。剩下的都是我脚下这玩意，我看着它们就来气。要不是它们的存在，我现在肯定正驾驶着我的小卡车，叼着根烟，在前往火行者的演唱会的路上，在那途中我甚至能买一件印着酷LOGO的新T恤穿！我冲着它的身体用力砸了几下才解气，它抽搐了一会，彻底没了声息。

我的手枪剩四颗子弹，目前为止我遭遇了三只丧尸，我希望这是最后一只。

这家超市之所以迟迟没人来过，我猜是因为它离我们幸存者的据点——布莱克威尔学院太远了。这他妈誰搞的规划啊，全镇最大的超市却离学校最远。事实上，我的爸爸，威廉·普莱斯，他在上周跟着一个伙伴打算来这里搜寻食物，可他们再也没有回来过。想到这里，我鼻子一酸。即使我的妈妈已经认命了，说爸爸再也不可能回来了，我也不愿意相信。他是个英雄，他或许只是被困在某个地方，等待我们的救援。然而幸存者们大多都很懦弱，除了我之外，他们宁可饿死也不敢出来。

我只好一个人来了。趁大家不注意的时候。

我注意到了超市二楼有一个员工休息室，运气好的话，或许能在里面碰到活人，像漫画里那样。毕竟超市的食物很充足，仿佛自从那天结束营业之后就再也没人来过，这不太科学，不过这就是现实。

它在等着我，克洛伊·普莱斯洗劫一空！

我再装了一些食用的东西，还打包了几件衣服，尽我所能带上更多的东西。等我带回去，就让幸存者跪着求我赏赐些食物。我准备好了，在兜里装了几包烟和打火机，如果可以我更想再带点酒，可惜酒柜里的酒瓶都被打碎了，无一幸免。

我爬上楼梯，警惕地看向周围，没有人类，没有丧尸。这说明这家超市只有一只丧尸，也……太爽了吧！！！我差点就欢呼出声。我可以把这儿当做新的据点！只要我找到爸爸，一起劝服他们过来！

我的心情顿时愉悦了起来，迅速来到了办公室门口，我再次观察了一下周围，在我拧开门把的瞬间，从里面传来一阵嘈杂声。

我举起枪小心翼翼地走了进去。“爸爸？”我下意识地喊道。

我隐约看到办公桌下有个影子，我走了过去——操！又是一只丧尸！！！我开了一枪，没打中它。它就像一具尸体一样躺着一动不动，我后退的时候脚踩到了什么跌倒在地，我的枪也滑了过去。

干！疼死我了！

我没有时间去喊疼，双手握紧了我的球棒，它拿起了我的枪，它为什么会拿着我的枪？！

操！这也太尴尬了！

上帝，你他妈可别告诉我它会用枪。它穿着破破烂烂的衣服，像是看着空气——也就是我发呆。它有一头脏兮兮的棕色短发，脸上除了残留的血迹以外还有一些雀斑……它……她看起来相当眼熟。

它开始啃咬那把枪。

就是在这一刻，我的记忆里有一张脸和她重叠上了。

“麦克斯？！”

这只丧尸，跟我的童年好友长得很像，不，这根本就是同一个人！

麦克斯·考尔菲德，就是那种发誓会当一辈子好朋友的存在。此刻她丢下了枪，趁我没缓过神来衔住了我的裤腿。我拿着球棒的手不由得颤抖起来。

等等、等等等等……这他妈怎么回事？！我要用什么表情去面对她？我、我我我要怎么解决她？！我是说，她在六年前离开了阿卡迪亚湾，离开了我。从此以后音讯全无，她的父母也联络不上了。

我打死也没想到我们重逢的场面是那么……戏剧性。我最好的朋友，变成了我深恶痛绝的丧尸。

克洛伊，别慌。就算她是麦克斯，你也必须杀了她，不是吗——我举起了球棒——不然我会变得跟她一样……

不！克洛伊！

“该死的！”

她可是你最好的朋友！曾经是。

我不知道哪根筋搭错了，居然开口对她说：“放开我！麦克斯！我、我不想伤害你！”

她不可能听得懂啊，她是丧尸，不知道被哪只天杀的咬过，变成了丧尸。她没有了意识，她也不会记得我，她再也不是我所认识的那个聪明的、极具天赋、和我一起当过海盗的麦克斯了。

就在我准备挥下球棒的时候，奇迹发生了。

麦克斯撕咬下了我裤腿的一角，然后……她真的放开了我。双手捧着那一小块布料开始啃食，这得多大的力气和咬合力道才能把我的牛仔裤撕下来……我甩甩脑袋，把枪和球棒都收了回来。接着颤抖着伸出手，她注意到了我的举动，抬起头，目光跟随着我的手移动的方向。我往左，她也往左，她的动作有些迟缓，但她是有视觉的。

“我是克洛伊，麦克斯。记得吗？”

我紧张得不行，吞了吞口水，也许她记得我，也许她跟别的丧尸不一样。

我抱着侥幸的心理逐渐靠近她，并说道：“别咬我，麦克斯，一口也不行。我不想……我不会伤害你的。”我鼓足了勇气，把手放在了她的头上，她的棕发依旧柔软，就是有点脏。小时候我也很喜欢这么抚摸她的脑袋。

她一直比我矮半个脑袋，身材娇小。

她没有作出任何举动，任由我摸着她的脑袋。我决定更进一步，努力抑制着不停地发抖的双手，抱了她一会。

我想她明白这个拥抱的意义。

因为她拍了拍我的肩膀。

“好久不见，很高兴再见到你，麦克斯。”

她是特别的！

这让我欣喜不已。

她有自我意识，或许没有，只是……她就像我不忍心杀了她一样，她也不忍心伤害我。

我放开她后站了起来，我得带她回去布莱克威尔，她的胸前有两颗弹孔，虽然不明白她是怎么从人类手里逃脱的，但我绝对不能把她丢在这里。我拿定主意，脱下她的外套——她里面什么都没穿，我恶作剧地抓了一下她的胸部，然后笑嘻嘻地把刚才找到的大风衣给她换上。看不到她脸红的样子，真的太遗憾了。而她目光呆滞地看向我，一动不动。我悄悄地在休息室门口张望了一会，对她说：“你还要在这里待到什么时候，跟我走吧。”

她真的跟了上来。

我们刚走到楼下，就听到一些嘈杂的声音，那是我熟悉到不行的，只有丧尸会发出的那种毛骨悚然的声音。

我猛然察觉到这里为什么没人敢来，这个超市是丧尸们的聚集地。

我的额头流下了冷汗，右手握紧了我的狼牙棒，左手拿着我的手枪。超市的出口只有那一个，而那边至少有八只丧尸。

我看了眼麦克斯，她也看着我。不知怎的，我居然感到了久违的安心。

今天，是2018年10月15号，距离世界末日又接近了一天，我有一个新的收获。

时隔六年，我最好的朋友变成了一只丧尸，而她将会再一次成为我最好的朋友。

于是我笑着对她说：“让我们大闹一场吧！”

 

Victoria side

 

这个怪胎真是他妈的太可爱了！

我翘着腿，通过补妆用的小镜子偷看坐在我后方的女孩。她捋了捋自己的刘海，刘海的长度对她的视力有所影响，我应该推荐她去我常去的造型店。她拨弄着刘海将其分开了些，拿着笔抵在下巴思考着什么，接着在本子上涂鸦起来。我收回了镜子，因为我看到自己的脸上密布着可疑的红晕。

我咽了咽口水。

在我的脑海里，她已经被我吻过了无数次，在我身下高潮了无数次了。

现在也是，我阻止不了我车速过快的想象力，再这样下去我也许会因为负荷超载而死。明天的头条就是“布莱克威尔学院的女王因脑补纵欲过度横尸在宿舍”，我会颜面尽失，遭受世人的嘲笑。我不能让这种事情发生，这他妈还在上课，矜持一点行吗！？

好吧，我承认我确实病了，现在的我只想把她带进洗手间里——因为那儿最近——然后扒光她的衣服狠狠地操她。

她是谁？

她是两周前转到布莱克威尔学院的转校生，麦克斯·考尔菲德。

事实上，她绝对不是我喜欢的类型。首先她是个女孩子，她给我一种诡异的感觉。其次，她做事慢吞吞，似乎肢体有些不协调。最后，她的性格孤僻。不过摄影技术很棒，这点我承认。我鲜少看到她与别人交流，也从来没见她在校园里吃过东西。她应该不会去厕所吃饭吧？我甚至开始怀疑她根本不是人类。

她的嗓音很奇特，她总是皱着眉头，一副让我想把她狠狠压在身下欺负她的表情。

我在她第二天入住宿舍时看到她在宿舍门口的黑板上画了点什么。她进宿舍后，我过去查看了一下。她画了个火柴人，下面写了个Max。我“噗嗤”一声笑出来，因为它太像麦克斯本人了。我在上面添油加醋讥讽她装逼，过了一天她的面板上多了一个摄像头，并表示她正在监控。

哦，我懂了。这家伙只是表面看起来闷骚，实际上是个有趣的怪胎。

我总是趁没人注意到的时候在她黑板上写写画画，特意为此练习了不一样的笔迹，我们就这样交流了两周。这两周来，我愈发的想看她脸上出现点其他表情，特别是面色潮红，哭着求我的那种表情。

老师注意到了她的不专心向她提了问，她答不上来，我得帮帮她，于是我举起手回答了这个问题。同时奚落了她一番，她看了我一眼，那怯生生的小眼神让我——妈的，维多利亚，你这样做对自己没有帮助！

“嘿，维多利亚。你真的邀请了她去参加漩涡俱乐部的派对？”泰勒激动地抓着我的手问道。

我翻了个白眼：“我想邀请誰就邀请谁，还需要经过你的同意吗？”

“好样的！我就是担心你最近是不是脑子抽了，你虎视眈眈了麦克斯那么久，怎么还不出手，这不是你的作风。”泰勒揶揄道。

我的呼吸停滞了一瞬，脸马上烧了起来：“你你你你……你在说什么，我他妈才没有……我只是、我觉得她当晚一个人在宿舍的话也太可怜了……”

“行啦，维多利亚！你整天魂不守舍，恨不得把她拉到宿舍一天一夜不出门的饥渴模样，别人看不出来，我和科特尼不可能看不出来。”她说着，一旁的科特尼也冲我挤眉弄眼，然后做了个打气的动作。

“加油鸭！维多利亚！你可以把她弄上床的！不对，追到手的！”

我无言以对，只好把头埋进书里认命，好一会儿，我才咕哝着问：“有、有那么明显吗？”

她们把我刚才的白眼还给了我。

派对当天，我喝了两口酒壮胆子，科特尼跑到我跟前哭诉道：“我好不容易把她带到你的宿舍里，你准备了电影给她，可你没说那是‘Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within’我他妈陪着她看了一半就要吐了……你快点过去吧，不然你会发现我死在你的沙发上……”

我整理好了自己的衣服，补好口红，确保一切都很完美。

泰勒摇着头问我“你怎么会爱上品味那么奇怪的人？”

我耸了耸肩，我也不清楚。

“爱情真奇怪，不是吗？”

 

我被什么东西敲了一下脑袋，趁我的痛觉还没找回自我，我转过身抓住了对方，一口咬掉了他手臂上的肉，他发出惨叫的同时，身旁的丧尸一哄而上。

“你刚才在发什么呆呢！差点就被他打中脑袋了！”泰勒担忧地看着我说，“今天狩猎得差不多了，我们先让一部分丧尸回超市里吧。”

我点点头，弯腰捡起已经死透了的人类的一部分残肢，叫了几声，周围的伙伴们停止了袭击，把身体没被破坏得太厉害的尸体搬了起来，它们有可能会成为我们的新伙伴。

我成为一只丧尸已经快一年了，我变成丧尸的过程惨不忍睹，因为我能感受到疼痛，我痛不欲生，看着自己被咬的地方的血流干，等疼痛都麻痹之后，我以为我死了，没想到变成了另外一种生物。

我回到超市的休息室内，打了声招呼，没得到回应。

麦克斯依然呆坐在地上。

她没有意识，也不会像普通丧尸那样见人就咬。事实上，她根本不吃任何东西。我曾经骂她没有用，自己不会找食物。我一惯的作风，她也一惯无视。

我便亲自找了一些还能吃的残肢扔给她，她也不吃。

“你不会忘了怎么去吃东西吧！？”

身为丧尸，虽然不吃东西也能撑很久，但空腹感几乎每天都有，如果不吃，她会瘦……这他妈不是理所当然的吗！我见不得她再这么消瘦下去了，直接捏着她下巴把碎肉塞进去，她会咀嚼，但不会吞下去。

我气得肺都要炸了——如果我的肺还有功能的话：“你这样下去会死的！麦克斯！”

她没有反应。我一直想看她笑，可她已经成为了行尸走肉。

我更是怒不可遏：“我早该把你丢在这里！腐烂掉！被人杀掉！都无所谓！我还有一大波丧尸要养，不可能每天都把时间耗在教你吃饭！”我激动地抓住了她的肩膀，“你听明白我说的话了吗？！麦克斯！回答我！”

求你了，说句话，回应我一句。

你已经死过一次了，你不能再死第二次。

麦克斯曾经离开过超市，她被人类袭击了，中了两颗子弹。当其中一个人类抬起散弹枪想对着她脑袋开一枪时，我及时冲了过去挡住了部分冲击，这让我右半边脸颊被打烂了。我从来没有那么愤怒过，我让丧尸群围攻了他们，我还把那把枪也带了回来，里面没有子弹。

从此之后，我只要出去，就会把她锁在休息室里。

我和别的丧尸不一样。我有痛觉，比我身为人类时的痛感缓慢很多倍。这我能忍受，因为这更让我觉得自己还活着。最让我难以置信也无法说出口的是——我对麦克斯依然会产生“性欲”。这困扰了我整整一年，天底下哪里有丧尸明明冷热不分，却还有性欲的！？我苦恼到不行，却没有任何解决方法。

此刻的麦克斯只是转了个头，碎肉顺着她的嘴角掉了下来，我又扶正了她的脑袋，吻住了她。我的舌头尽力深入她的喉咙，把食物送进去。

我自认为我跟她是一对情侣。

不过每次喂她吃东西的时候，我更像是她的鸟妈妈。

值得高兴的是，我可以搂着她一天一夜。我不用睡觉，我经常对她动手动脚，干脆就没让她穿太多衣服。我顶多做到这种程度，这让即使变成了丧尸，依然婊里婊气的两个好友经常笑话我。

“快点恢复意识吧，麦克斯。”

我会再一次向你告白，让你成为我蔡司家的女人……呃，丧尸。

这天我挖出了一个人类的心脏，急忙送到了麦克斯的手边。她接住了，有点不知所措。可我现在没时间去喂她，因为我刚刚在附近发现了一栋大楼还有人类聚集，至少一家三口，我得赶回去解决他们，这样我们至少一个月都不用出去狩猎了。

我带着全部丧尸出动，留下一个看门，其实没有这个必要，毕竟不会有人类敢靠近这里。我们成功干掉了最强壮的人类，我让大部分丧尸先回去，剩下的两个孩子由我和泰勒她们解决——主要是我，她们在一旁打气。

我的行动比一般丧尸快很多，力气也是。当然了，我可是维多利亚·蔡司，就算是身为丧尸也会是最优秀的。

万万没想到就在我快得手的时候，一只丧尸跑了回来，告诉我们超市有人类袭击。

我发疯一样往回跑，待我回到超市时，看到了一个蓝发人类抱着一个人丢上了车尾箱。等她发动汽车后，我看到车尾箱的那个人爬了起来。

我和她四目相对了一会。

“麦克斯？！”

我发出怒吼，其余的丧尸追了上去。可惜我跑得再快也快不过那辆小卡车，车主更是从窗户伸出手朝我比了个中指。

麦克斯被人类带走了。为什么要带走她？至少她没有杀了麦克斯，那对方为什么不杀她？她要带她去哪？做研究？还是想做更可怕的事情？！

不！我绝对不允许她这么做！

“维多利亚……我们损失了大部分伙伴，现在包括我在内……我们只有不到五个人……呃，丧尸了。”

我咬牙切齿，甚至能听到我的下颚骨摩擦的声音。

“我们要查清楚那家伙是谁——”

我下了命令。

“——然后吃了那个人类，把麦克斯夺回来。”


	2. 第二话

第二话：发声练习

 

Max side

 

这是一个惊喜！有如我在卡车颠簸的过程中撞到脑袋的那个包一样来得十分突然。克洛伊，那个人类，她非但没有杀我，还愿意当我的朋友。我是说，呃，重新当朋友。我不知道她到底是怎么办到的，或许是手枪威力极大，我们成功干倒了所有丧尸——只有其中一只有我的功劳——逃离了超市。卡车疾驰了一段路，克洛伊打开了栅栏的门，闯入了一片树林，我又从后备箱的头滑到了尾。

她把车停在了一个图腾旁边，我连滚带爬地跳下去，我听到右手发出“咔哒”的声响，啊哦，骨折了。我咬着牙，尝试把手臂接了回去。克洛伊看到这一幕吃惊了一会，她苦笑着说：“我差点忘了，你已经不是人类了，麦克斯。”

不然呢？你现在后悔可能已经来不及了。

克洛伊兀自苦恼起来，看得出当时形势紧急，加上她一时冲动才会带我回来。她此刻这么烦躁，说明在这一路上她都没想好对策，该如何向人类解释我的存在。

一只丧尸，拥有人类的意识。哈，说出来我自己都不信。

“你觉得我实话实说如何？‘嘿！我给你们介绍一下！她叫麦克斯·考尔菲德，我的童年好友！如你们所见，她是一只丧尸，但她有自我意识！’”

对，实话实说最好了，接着我就会被一大群人类围攻，拿着各种武器碎尸万段，极有可能还会把你当做精神病关起来。

“啊啊啊啊，不行，没人会相信我的。”克洛伊抱着脑袋嚷嚷，从车里拿出了一条绳子，“麦克斯！她是丧尸没错，不过她也是我最好的朋友！我舍不得杀她，我向大家保证，她不会伤害你们，只要她被我控制着，你们就会很安全！”

我当然不会伤害他们，真的。克洛伊，可是我认为我们会被一起捆绑起来从宿舍天台扔下去。

“行不通。好吧。我就知道，那该怎么办？我总不能把你放养在这片小树林里吧？如果你被巡逻的人发现，那他就会收到‘爆头提示’了。”

我张了张嘴，说：“我可以假装成人类。”

克洛伊跳了起来，心有余悸地望着我：“你别突然发出这种声音！吓死我了！”

我鼓起了嘴，认清了丧尸和人类语言不通的现实。

克洛伊心烦意乱地继续思索着，我这个主意很难想到吗？这不是眼下最好的选择吗？事实上，假装成人类意味着我得更加谨慎行事，稍有差错，我可能会连累克洛伊。我一动不动地蹲在地上，盯了一会地上爬行的蚂蚁，又看向她。克洛伊，她很潮、很酷，从装扮来看是个喜欢朋克文化的少女。这让我不由得想到，我既然跟她曾经是朋友，难道我也是……派对女王之类的存在。不知为何，这个想法并没有让我高兴，反而让我掉了一地鸡皮疙瘩。如果真的是的话，我得感谢上帝给我一次重新做人……丧尸的机会。不过看我相貌平平，衣着寒酸，可能性并不大。

那我到底为什么能跟她成为朋友？我很想知道，很想回忆起一些东西，这将列入我未尽心愿之一，第一条还是找到我的宝丽来，这点是不会变的。她抱怨我抛弃了她五年，却不愿丢下我，她明明知道我是丧尸，只会给她带来不必要的麻烦。

“嘿！我有办法了！”克洛伊兴奋地喊道，“你可以假装成人类！酷！因为……因为遭受了沉重的打击造成精神创伤，无法正常说话，你的死鱼眼……”

我只是瞳孔颜色变浅了，还不至于是死鱼眼！

“这样好了！就当你从小就是个瞎子！”

好个鬼啦！

她下定了决心，拿出一堆东西帮我改变了一下造型。等等，不要随便拿颜料涂我的脸啊！对皮肤太不负责任了！为什么要在创口贴上画一个中指，彰显我与众不同吗？这件骷髅头的上衣很好看，可是尺码太大了！外套……就不能给我穿件合身的衣服吗？

我太委屈了，我明明是获得了重生的机会，可我并没有变高，胸部也没变大，头发也依然是枯草。我欲哭无泪，克洛伊正相反，欣赏起她的“新杰作”。

当我面对人类的质疑时，首先庆幸的是我对他们没有产生“食欲”。其次，这些人异样的眼神就要把我看穿了，即使我的伪装完美无瑕，他们依然烦恼多了一个吃软饭的家伙出现。最后，这儿为什么还有只狗？瞧瞧，它对我龇牙咧嘴，凶巴巴的。我趁大家在跟克洛伊说话时朝它低吼了一声吓唬它，它悲惨地夹着尾巴跑了。

噢，可怜的小东西。

最后，貌似是克洛伊的母亲出来了，她激动地抱着我，我有些难以呼吸——我装作呼吸急促。她激动地喊道：“麦克斯！天哪！真的是你！”

我努力不发出任何声音，想回抱她一下，我的动作进行到一半，克洛伊就把我拉开了。

“对，她就是麦克斯。妈妈，我都说了，她不是什么可疑人物，我在超市里遇到她了。而且她从小就是瞎子，所以眼睛看起来很奇怪，这点乔伊斯可以作证，对吧？！”

我看到克洛伊冲乔伊斯挤眉弄眼，后者迟疑了几秒：“呃……对，是的。我可怜的麦克斯，她一定遭受了我们无法想象的事……噢，太可怜了。”

听她这么一说，大家的戒心貌似放下了，纷纷表示同情。只有我和克洛伊拼命地憋笑，反正我也笑不出来。满口胡言都能过关，这群人类怕不是太久没接触过外面的世界导致智商倒退了。乔伊斯向我们介绍了一下这里的“家庭成员”，一共有十来个人左右。我假装在听，一个名字也没记住。最后，乔伊斯说：“还有一个年纪最小的孩子，她叫琳，不过她生病了，呆在房间里。下次有机会再跟你介绍。”

我被带到了克洛伊一家人的房间，乔伊斯很快就接受了我是丧尸并且有意识的事，不愧是母女，她甚至觉得我也许能够拯救世界。她很喜欢我，即使现在也一样，我想我小时候一定是个讨人喜欢的孩子。

“麦克斯和别的丧尸不一样。”

“你这话就好像在路边捡到一只亲人的狗狗，恳求妈妈我收养她一样……”

也许我连一只宠物都不如，猎狗还能帮忙追踪，而我顶多像它一样用鼻子嗅嗅空气。

目前最需要解决的问题是，我还需要进食吗？我醒来的时候是在吃……呃，总之，这个问题将会持续困扰着我们三个人。克洛伊开始拿人类的食物给我吃，但我对此毫无食欲。除此之外，我不需要睡眠，克洛伊把我关在屋子里，前几天她还会把我绑在一边怕我夜袭，现在更怕的是我毫无概念地在屋子里游荡，比起丧尸更像鬼魂。我很想抱怨，不然我要做什么？我无所事事，无聊得快发疯，她们又不让我出去，夜晚那么漫长，我总得给自己找点乐趣啊。

我在布莱克威尔的宿舍里过了几天，今天早上，一件骇人的事情发生了。有人在小树林里发现了那只狗的尸体——它叫罗伯特。很明显，它被啃得一塌糊涂，这是丧尸所为。这是一个噩耗，在学校周围徘徊的丧尸因不明原因减少了很多，而这只是在校园里出现的，没有人见过有丧尸踏入过这间校园。林子边缘被围上了电击栅栏，没有通电，丧尸一般爬不过来。只有一个出口供车辆和人类进出，那里平常也是锁死的。

所以，那只袭击了罗伯特的丧尸，极有可能还在学校里。

什么？我？不要这样看着我，克洛伊。我对天发誓，不是我干的。我顶多用爪子抓抓门，你瞧——我伸出了手——你前天嫌我太吵了，还给我的双手缠了绷带。而且你也证实了我不吃人，也不吃人类的食物。我最常吃的就是各种奇奇怪怪的东西，比如今天早上我吃掉了克洛伊最后一条内衬。克洛伊捧着我的脸，问：“麦克斯，那只狗不是你干的好事吧？”

我眨眨眼睛。

“张开嘴。”

我照做了。甚至习惯性地发出了一声“啊——”

克洛伊放下心来，又神色凝重地说：“所以，看来学校真的不止我一个人收养了一只丧尸……”

“啊——”

“闭嘴，麦克斯。”

我忍不住再叫了几声，这是我发出的声音里最接近人类的声音了。克洛伊拍了拍我的脑袋：“别做这么愚蠢的发声练习，你想把其他人都引过来吗？”

她嘴上是抱怨着，却因为觉得我的行为很有趣而笑了。

人类毫无疑问开始惊慌，互相猜疑，但一天下来我们并没有在学校找到丧尸，而我这个新来的“人类”自然成为了众矢之的。我听到克洛伊和乔伊斯与其他人争论着，克洛伊气急败坏地怪叫，这对这场辩论没有任何帮助。

已经有人想要冲进房间了。

我在房里干着急也没有用，于是开始翻箱倒柜，希望能找到能自卫的东西，或者能砸烂封死的窗跳下去。结果我在床底下找到的盒子里，发现了一部宝丽来。

我不用照镜子都知道自己可能流口水了，这是我最想要的东西！是天赐之物！天哪，克洛伊，我不敢相信你至今没把这宝贝交出来！好了，麦克斯！冷静一点，你得试试，你还能拍照的话，他们或许就会相信你是人类了！毕竟丧尸不可能会拍照！

拍照！太简单了！这是我与生俱来的能力！

我觉得我可以先来张自拍。

我用了将近一分钟才使得我迟钝的肢体端好相机，我的手指像冻僵了一般移动缓慢，相机与视线平行后，门被撞开了，就在这千钧一发之际，我成功按下了快门。

“咔嚓”。

 

 

 

Chloe side

 

我听到了拍照的声响，于是扭过头去，看到麦克斯因闪光眯着眼，她假装镇定地端着相机——我爸爸，威廉的相机，尴尬地笑了笑。我猜她自认为刚才的自拍效果并不怎么好，“我看看！”我跳过去一把夺过照片并赞赏道，“很棒，麦克斯。这是个不错的开头。你迟早有一天会成为世界闻名的摄影师！”扎着马尾的她腼腆地挠了挠后脑勺，视线没有离开过手中的相机，“好啦，别再对着相机流口水了。”

“什么？我没有！”她脸红了起来，“世界闻名？这意味着很多东西，克洛伊。我不确定，呃，不太确定我是否真的能做到那种地步。”她低垂着眼睑，用指尖抚摸着相机的表面，“欣赏我照片的人就只有你而已。”

“嘿！你可不能当威廉和乔伊斯是在哄骗你，”我激动地把手搭在她肩上，“相信我，你一定会成功的，你可是麦克斯·考尔菲德！我蓝胡子船长的伙伴！”

麦克斯这时才微微抬头看向我——她比我矮一点，蓝眼睛十分漂亮，经由她眼中所看到的任何事物，都会变得美丽而又温柔，我一直这么认为。

“这么说，我还沾了你的光呢。不过，谢谢你，克洛伊。倘若真的有那一天，我第一个通知你，并邀请你来我的特等席。”

她笑了，我也跟着笑了。

“所以，未来的摄影师大人，你要用这台相机给我们拍一张合照吗？”

“当然了，我尊贵的船长。”

那天的我并没有想过，她许下的承诺也许不会实现。那时候的我坚信着这个诺言，不论过了多少年，我们之间发生了什么事，麦克斯迟早有一天会带我去到她的“特等席”上。作为她第一个粉丝，永远的粉丝。

然而，当考尔菲德一家无缘无故消失后，我的世界崩塌了。没有前兆、没有提醒，麦克斯甚至连一句再见都没有留给我。

她消失了五年，我几乎都要忘记她的存在了。

在丧尸危机爆发的那天，我在房里慌乱地收拾着东西，找到了这张被我当成遗忘的记忆的合照。

最终，我没有把它带走。

而我在那么多年以来，对她为什么突然失踪的埋怨、猜测，足足有千百万种，可从来没猜对真正的原因，那就是——她其实已经死了。

 

“咔嚓。”

听到这熟悉的宝利来拍照声，我的记忆再次苏醒了，我眨眨眼，差点流下了眼泪。我太多愁善感了，麦克斯也懂得利用这一点。我把眼泪逼了回去，转而震惊地看着她，麦克斯像雕像一样伫立在原地，连相纸都没取出来，她故作好奇地歪了歪头。

麦克斯！盲人也能拍照的话也太诡异了！

“这……她、她虽然看不见……但是她的梦想就是当摄影师，她直到现在都没有放弃。而且，她……照片拍得很好！对吧，乔伊斯？！”

“对，你说得都对。”乔伊斯的发言为我的谎言添加了可信度，她镇定自若地加以解释，“伙计们，别傻了！麦克斯是货真价实的人类，她虽然有点古怪，但是丧尸不可能会拍照啊，不是吗？”

“没错啊，丧尸的行动力比动物还差！狗还能训练呢，拍照这种事更不可能了！”

“说的也是！”

他们逐渐放下了戒心，我急忙溜到了麦克斯身边把她拉出门外，为了彻底消除他们的疑心，我建议道：“这样如何？我们让麦克斯拍张合照！纪念一下我们成为了一家人！”

听到要拍照，大家的情绪马上就变了，各自摆好了姿势，我有如急于向家长证明的孩子一样催促麦克斯，她轻轻地瞥了我一眼，我假装指挥我们站的位置，麦克斯也缓缓地举起了相机。

“麦克斯……你可真牛逼啊。”

独处的时候，我拿着她的相纸感叹道。她拍得真好，说不定，我们又离她的诺言更近了一步。

但她可能忘了，这个世界也可能忘了。

我把相机拿回来的瞬间，看到她鼓起了腮帮子。

“这是我爸的，威廉，记得吗？等他回来，我再问问他能不能给你。”

我睡不着，半夜时偷偷摸摸起身，乔伊斯睡得很熟。麦克斯在窗台下蹲坐着，一如既往地发呆，她又吃了一本书，脚下是书本的碎纸。这一周以来我彻底习惯了，我怀念她还能跟我畅谈的那会儿，天真地想着总有一天能成为海盗。

她跟我都失去了很多。幸好，她依然是那个麦克斯。

我穿戴整齐，带上了枪和球棒，打算独自一人溜出去，刚打开门，麦克斯就拉住了我的衣摆。

“你要跟我一起去探险吗？”

她点点头。

事实上，让我睡不着的真正原因是那个吃了罗伯特的罪魁祸首，它一定被某人藏在了某个角落。麦克斯的行动缓慢，可能会碍事。我劝说了她一会，但她坚持要一起来。不难看出，她看透了我，而且在担心我。

哦，麦克斯，别用这种眼神盯着我看！我带着你就是了，服了你了！我和她避开巡逻的人来到了罗伯特被发现的地点——我的卡车附近。我在周围观察了一圈，推测那个人会把丧尸藏在哪儿。麦克斯则不知为何开始挖土，她的行为古怪，我没有理她。结果她挖出来的东西让我大吃一惊，是更多的残肢和骨头，大多都是动物的！

“我的妈呀！！！这……”我感到惶恐，“麦克斯？！”

她不是在捣乱，她可能已经想到了关键点。

对，对了！

“你真是天才，麦克斯！如果那个混蛋需要定期给丧尸喂食，那不可能会把尸骨留在这里。对方一定计算好了时间，足够将尸骨埋藏起来，不让人发现。”

“啊——啊！”

“别那么大声嚷嚷！麦克斯！你会害死我们的……等等，你在干嘛？！”

她指了指身旁的树干，上面有一些深色的……该死！是血迹！

“麦克斯，你在变成丧尸之前，是不是当了警察？观察力也太离谱了吧……”

问题是，这血迹看起来干涸不久，我无法判定这是不是狗的血，但如果不是……

“麦克斯，你认为……不会吧！？”我吞了吞口水，见她从口袋里拿出了今天的那张合照。也许……对方不是故意不埋尸体，更不是时间不够，而是丧尸可能伤害了他！我打了个冷战，这可不是开玩笑的，于是随口一问：“宝贝，你该不会想告诉我，你恰巧知道是谁干的吧？”

 

一个小时后，我在无人的澡堂里拼命地用水洗干净我身上的血迹。

“琳是我的女儿！我怎么可能……”

“求你了，克洛伊。”

“要杀了她，你必须先杀了我，反正我也坚持不了多久了……”

求你了，动手吧。

我们在宿舍楼下的工具室里找到了她们，琳和她的母亲。

我看着镜子里的自己，然后看到了身后一动不动的麦克斯。我浑身发抖，就在这时，我想起了威廉。该死！不能是现在！不能在这种时候……可是关于爸爸的记忆就像琳母亲最后的绝望一样迅速蔓延，万一……万一爸爸也是这样被袭击了，不是致命伤，眼睁睁看着自己尸变或者自杀。在那样的过程中，他会想什么？

直至此刻，我才真切察觉到。

爸爸再也不会回来了。

我没骨气地哭了，我尽量抑制了我的声音，我很想大声哭泣，宣泄我的悲伤和愤怒。

“啊，啊，啊！”

“闭嘴！他妈的，我没心情，麦克斯。闭嘴。”

麦克斯不依不饶地在我耳边叫唤着，她的嘴角和衣服上也有血，她还没清理干净，她自己无法清理。看到她，我又想到了刚才，我对琳的母亲开了枪，还在发愣，琳似乎意识到自己的母亲死了，发了疯一般挣脱了束缚扑了上来。

麦克斯在她碰到我之前，挡在我跟前并按住了她，麦克斯撕扯下了琳——这个年仅十四岁的小女孩脖子上的一块肉，毫不留情。

我用毛巾擦着她的脸。

“会有那一天吗，麦克斯？”

我轻声问她。

会不会有一天，你也会像琳刚才那样扑向我？

麦克斯不作任何回应，既没有点头，也没有摇头。我看得出，她很难过，也很绝望。比我更甚。

因为她不可能会知道那一天会不会到来。

于是我擦干了泪水，再次拥抱了她，她这次回应了我。

“爸爸的相机，送给你吧。”

我感到她浑身颤抖了一下。

至少……你回到了我身边，就算以这种残缺不堪的姿态，你还是回来了。就算不会说话，无法表达自己所思所想，你做着愚蠢的发声练习，想要吸引我的注意力，让我远离悲伤。

在琳准备袭击我时，是你挺身而出救了我。

“谢了，我的大副。”

她发出了几声呜鸣，我猜她在说——“随时随地，船长。”

琳和她母亲的事很快就被发现了，我们带着她们的尸体埋在了林子里，随同麦克斯拍的一张合照。

这天，我睡到正午才起来，听到外面传来一阵喧嚣。我迅速穿好衣服走出门外，看到了所有人都在走廊外站着，还有最前方的麦克斯。

“嘿，你们在……”我的话音戛然而止。

因为她的对面站着一个金色短发，背着一把霰弹枪，很像人类的女士。之所以说她像人类，是因为她的眼睛没有带任何情绪，就像死了一样的双眼，却很漂亮。我这才看清她手上拿着的纸写着“请正面上我，麦克斯”。她蓝色的双瞳死死地盯着麦克斯。接着，她似乎不耐烦了，径直走向麦克斯——走路姿势很优雅——毫无预兆地吻住了她。

“……你他妈在干什么！！！”

我怒不可遏地冲了上去。

 

Victoria side

 

“我想洗澡。”我恶狠狠地撕扯下一块肉，新鲜的，还有嚼劲，“我还需要武器，一个背包，里面装着充足的食物——包括人类能吃的食物，还有我得想办法处理一下我的眼睛。”

其实我更想用行李箱，不过谁会在末日带着行李箱跑，脑子有病吧。

“噢，亲爱的。你前面说的都不难。你可以用超市的水给你里里外外清洗一遍，这几天收获挺大的，你可以切一堆人肉过去，装在饭盒里处理一下，甚至加点调料。”泰勒漫不经心地看着自己的指甲盖说，她这段时间不吃东西，说她在减肥。

科特尼小口小口地吃着内脏，是肺的一部分，她还用着叉子：“眼睛，很难办，维。最简单的方法就是戴个美瞳，可惜这家超市没有，阿卡迪亚湾也没有了。”

我哼唧一声：“你不如干脆让我化个精致的妆去布莱克威尔。像约会似的。”

阿卡迪亚湾最后的一个人类据点就在布莱克威尔学院，我要是贸然带着仅剩的丧尸突袭，无疑是自取灭亡的行为，所以我决定独自前去——假装成人类。

“总不能用‘我是个瞎子’这种傻逼一样的理由去解释吧。”我说，在心里翻了个白眼。我不指望她们能给我出好主意，毕竟那么多年以来，她们只会给我出馊主意。

“搞两块虹膜上去？”

“你真是天才，说的我好像没有想过用精密的手术做虹膜切除术一样，可敬的医生。”

“哈哈哈哈，就是啊，泰勒，还不如直接挖眼球塞进去更简单粗暴！”

“噫，那么残忍的吗？”

我忽然不说话了，她们俩好奇地盯着我看，在一片沉默下，我又猛地站了起来，冲向了休息室的洗手间。

“等等！维多利亚，你要做什么？”

“挖眼睛！”

我深吸了几口气，疼痛对我而言不算什么，它来得很慢，也比人类迟钝很多。所以——

“呀啊啊啊啊！！！！”

尖叫声划破了寂静的超市，确切的说是嘶吼声。

第二天，我洗了个澡，并在洗手间开心地照着镜子。我知道我身为丧尸身体构造十分奇怪，我更愿意用“进化”来形容，现在，我有一对漂亮的蓝眼睛了。我懒得写字，于是让科特尼帮我写一些和人类交流的东西，等她写好交给我的时候，我差点没把她的脑壳打开，吸光她的脑髓。

“你他妈写的是什么！”我涨红了脸，吼道。

“你的心声啊，维多利亚。”她理所当然地说。

纸上写的一堆乱七八糟的东西！什么“麦克斯，请回到我的怀抱。”、“我爱你，嫁给我吧！”、“请正面上我。”等等……

“我今天非杀了你不可！！！”

第二天，我准备好了所有东西，在临走之际一只小丧尸担忧地问我，万一我没有回来怎么办？我觉得这个可能性不大，不过我这次是为了私欲离开了它们，它们虽不至于饿死，但我得给它们一个交代。

我思索了片刻，说：“如果我没回来……”

 

我走了将近一天的路程，终于来到了布莱克威尔学院的门口。我即将面对一群人类——我吃饱了，不要紧。麦克斯将近一周没吃东西了，她肯定饿坏了。一想到这里我就心疼，也不再犹豫不决，掏出一块准备好的肉含进嘴里，朝空气开了一枪。我装作在逃亡一样在校园里徘徊，巡逻的人将我带到了宿舍里面。

我站在宿舍的门口，怀念起这里的一切。一年前我还在走廊倒数第二个房间里住呢，现在看来整个宿舍都被他们改造了不少。我房间里有很多值钱的东西，我一件衣服就价值不菲，但在如今，那些只是废品。我把准备好的纸拿了出来，告诉他们我无法正常说话，曾经是这所学校的学生。

我叫维多利亚·蔡司。

看到我的名字，有几个人开始议论纷纷，看来还是有人记得蔡司是个什么样的存在。我继而说明此行的目的。

“我来找人，麦克斯·考尔菲德，她上次跟着你们这里的一个人离开了。”

一个女人愣了愣，随即把麦克斯叫了出来。

哦！是麦克斯！是我的麦克斯！她还好好的！

不过——该死的，她果然瘦了！

她也同样惊讶地看着我——就在这一刻，我明白了她恢复了自主意识。我欣喜若狂，发现科特尼还多给了我一张纸。我硬着头皮打开，大家忽然都倒吸了一口凉气。我顾不上上面写了什么，扑了上去，强吻住了麦克斯。她艰难地想推开我，在我刚把肉送到了她嘴里的一刻，我被一个叫喊着的人拉开了。她狠狠地把我推到了地上，我也瞪着她。

“维多利亚？！”

哦，好巧，这狗娘养的，是我一辈子都不想再见到的家伙。

普莱斯。

要不是我还在众目睽睽之下佯装人类，我早就冲上去咬死她了。

最后，我把食物和水都交给了人类，希望她们能收留我一阵，或者直接将麦克斯交给我，我们可以马上离开。在大家犹豫不决的时候，我的第一条请求被克洛伊否决了，第二条的命运也一样。

“你他妈不能留在这里，也不能带走她！你从哪来滚回哪里去！”

我在纸上写了一句：“这不是你说了算，白痴。”

“你就算不会说话……字里行间真他妈惹人厌啊，蔡司。”

“管好你自己的嘴吧。”

“好了，你们别吵了。”乔伊斯，克洛伊的母亲，她跟克洛伊一点都不像，我很好奇克洛伊这种卑劣的性格是跟谁学坏的，她的母亲明明看起来能被评选为“十大伟大女性”，她柔声道，“你留下吧，维多利亚。你带着麦克斯也不可能走太远，我们还有多余的房间……”

“不！我们没有多余的房间！”克洛伊插话道，“琳的那间更不行！”

“那好吧，我可以去和苏珊一起住，她腿脚不便，我能顺便照顾照顾她。”

“……妈，你想都别想。”

“就这么决定了，大家怎么说？”

他们都在分配我带来的食物了，怎么可能说“不”呢？因为就算在末世，贿赂的行为一样好用。

我刚被带进房间，克洛伊就把门锁上了，然后二话不说将我捆绑了起来，她也不想听我说话，塞住了我的嘴。这种绳子我一秒就能挣脱，但碍于我在演戏——演技还很精湛的情况下，我没有反抗。

“听好了，婊子。我怀疑你也不是人类，我知道你的目标是麦克斯，我告诉你，没门。”

我耸耸肩。

“你不准动这里的人类，我会看好你的。现在，既然我妈妈让我们三个住在这里，你必须遵守以下几条规则，给我洗耳恭听了！第一：你他妈不准再碰麦克斯！”

第一条就很难了，这让我握紧了拳头。她把麦克斯当做什么？自己的私人物品？一年没见，你的胆子大了不少，普莱斯。要知道，你要是敢碰麦克斯一下，我不会立刻杀了你，而是当着你的面谋杀你最后一个避风港，布莱克威尔里的人类。她越说越多，显然已经超过“几条规则”了。我则越听越不耐烦，我脾气不好，众所皆知，但能彻底把我激怒的人，这一年来只有她还有另外一个人类。

我始终没有忍住，挣脱开了绳子，在她没反应过来之前捂住了她的嘴并扼住了她的喉咙。接着，我朝她露出了我凶残的一面。她很害怕，很惊恐，我达到了我的目的。杀了她，轻而易举，但后续处理太麻烦。不过……稍微让她吃点苦头还是可以的。我抓着她的脑袋想将她摁下去撞墙，麦克斯拉住了我的手。

“你想我放了她吗？”

她点了点头。

“……下不为例。麦克斯。”

“谢谢。”

我瞪圆了眼睛，一开始很惊喜，随即更加生气了。

她说话了。没错，她开口了。

这一年来，她对我说的第一句话就是“谢谢”，不为别的。不为我为了她做过多少事，杀了多少人，保护了她多久。

她为了克洛伊跟我道谢。

我咬了咬牙，把克洛伊抛到了床上。然后绑住她，封上了她的嘴以免她再让我起了杀心。

“行吧，随便你。”我气到肺都炸了，但还在竭尽全力保持冷静，“看来你不过是跟她相处了几天，就已经被她迷的团团转了。”

“她是我朋友……呃，维多利亚？”

“朋友？嗯？瞧瞧，考尔菲德，在这一周之前你他妈连吃东西都不会。现在居然会交朋友了，你真厉害，我可真佩服你啊，天才。”

麦克斯很困扰地看着我，良久她才说：“……抱歉，我清醒过来的时候，失去了所有记忆。”

我震惊到瞪目结舌：“所以，你……你不记得我是谁了？”

“对。很抱歉。”

“别他妈再跟我道歉，麦克斯。不，不对，你确实需要道歉，你忘了谁都没关系，但你不能忘了我，还有我们之间的关系！”我逐渐凑近她，她的动作还很慢，就像长期不开机的老旧电脑，她不可能避开我。

“我……我们是……听好了，在一年前，我们都在布莱克威尔学院上学……”

我吞了吞口水，即使在这会撒个慌也不要紧，这对我有好处。

“而我们……”

“啊啊啊啊！！！”

克洛伊冲了上来，用头把我撞出去了好几步，她也不知道什么时候松开了绳子，掏出了枪对着我。

“你最好给我闭嘴！我听不懂你们在说什么，但麦克斯很困扰！你再嚷嚷一句，我就开枪毙了你！”

我发出愤怒的嘶吼声，她开枪之前就会被我杀了，有本事就比比看。

就在这一触即发之际，麦克斯拿着相机给我们拍了一张照。

“麦克斯？！”

“你他妈认真的吗，考尔菲德……”

麦克斯抽出相纸，抿着嘴。

“你们看起来关系真好。”

“你瞎了吧！？”

“她说了什么？麦克斯，你刚才说了什么？”

就这样，我暂时留在了布莱克威尔学院，开始过着每天都想把麦克斯偷偷带走却被发现、每天都气得想把克洛伊吃掉的日子。

 

Rachel side

 

我成功地启动了电锯，在眼前的丧尸再次扑上前时，我用力一挥，砍下了他的手。我毫不迟疑地再次抬起电锯，砍下了他的脑袋，血溅了我一身。

我想尖叫，但声音可能会引来更多的丧尸。我关掉电锯，扶着桌子站了起来，试图让自己平静一点。大约几分钟，或者几个小时后，我在洗手台洗干净了脸，拿出一张床单给丧尸盖上。我随后吃了些食物，把他的一件黑色夹克穿戴在身上，我把房车里用得上的东西都装进了行李箱里，并给电锯套上了绳索绑在拉杆上。

我带上了我们的一张合照，离开了房车。

我在车外撒了一圈汽油，掏出其中一个打火机。我抬起头，天空没有改变过，地下却已变得千疮百孔，我背过身，打开了火机，我做了个深呼吸，把火机往后一抛。

“再见了，弗兰克。”

我听到火焰“噼啪”燃烧的声响，但我没有再回头。

我拉着沉重的行李箱朝海岸走去，我有个新的目标了。

不久前，我们遇到了一位好心的大叔，给了我们一串钥匙。海岸的小屋里有一艘快艇，他的朋友刚遇害，是朋友告诉他那地方有快艇的。他说，如果我们有一天要离开阿卡迪亚湾，就尝试找找它。

“那你呢，不跟我们一起走吗？”

他温柔地笑了，没有回答。我猜这里还有他所留恋的事物存在吧。

事实上，我从前一直想去洛杉矶，但由于各种原因耽误了，直到世界末日的到来。我为什么不早点离开呢？离开之后，生活又会有什么改变呢？

离开吧。

我想。

离开这鬼地方，向未知的远方前进吧。

改变很难，最重要的是踏出第一步。


End file.
